Little Thing
by akumiisama
Summary: It's been a year since the Star Killer base was destroyed. Kylo Ren is considered a deserter of the First Order and the only person who knows where he's hiding is Rey, who's now Luke Skywalker's Padawan. CONTAINS TFA SPOILERS. [I am Reylo trash. This fic will eventually earn its M rating. Reviews are highly encouraged and appreciated!]
1. Kashyyyk

_"Why did you reach out to me?" She asked him, eyebrows furrowing lightly as she waited for an answer. It was strange speaking to him after so long, and part of her still wondered why she hadn't alerted anyone. "Because I knew you wouldn't hang up on me as soon as you heard my voice," he replied, his voice calm. It was the first time in nearly a year that she heard from him, surprised he was still alive. Kylo Ren had deserted the First Order and ever since the Star Killer base had been destroyed, he was actively researched by both the Resistance and the First Order. He'd vanished without a word, like a shadow disappearing in the night. Rey couldn't believe he reached out to her first. "I trust you're smart enough to not tell anyone about my coordinates," Kylo's voice continued through the speaker of the comm. "I was just curious. Wanted to know what was up with you, after all this time." "You were_ curious? _" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. The last time she saw him was right after he plunged his blade through his own father's chest. They'd battled; him, the master of the Knights of Ren, and her, just a scavenger girl from Jakku. She was lucky she came out of the duel alive, most likely thanks to the wound Chewie had left in his side with his crossbow. She could remember his words, as their lightsabers clashed against one another. "You need a teacher!" He'd said. "I can show you the ways of the Force!" Even though the temptation was strong, Rey had pushed him away and minutes later, left him bleeding in the snow as she left the snowy forest accompanied by Chewbacca._

It hadn't been a week since Rey had landed on Kashyyyk, following the coordinates that accompanied their last conversation. She had left the Resistance's Alpha Base on a pretend mission only to end up on the Wookiee planet by herself, not knowing what truly drove her to him. Kylo Ren was a Commander of the First Order, or at least, he used to be. She knew that he belonged to the Dark Side; both Luke and Leia had spoken about him a lot. Who he was, who he used to be. What had driven Ben Solo to rebel against his Master and slaughter his fellow Padawan.

" _There's too much Vader in him,"_ General Organa had told Rey. " _I still believe there's good in him."_

The scavenger struggled to believe her; she had seen him murder his own father, after all. If there was any Light left in Kylo Ren, it was hidden deeply inside him. During the year after the explosion of Star Killer, Rey had trained beside Luke Skywalker, who taught her the ancient ways of the Jedi. She wasn't a Knight, yet, but she was learning quickly, Luke had realized. Still, it was still hard for the girl to stop feeling angry about many things; her parents leaving her, Kylo Ren murdering Han Solo. Anger was an emotion reserved for the Sith, Master Luke had told her many times.

 _"There is no emotion, there is peace. Remember this, Rey."_ He said every time she started getting impatient about her apprenticeship.

And even though Rey repeated the Jedi Code to herself every night before she fell asleep, she dreamt about Kylo Ren more than she wanted to admit. Ever since the day she had been taken onto his ship, she couldn't stop thinking about the tall man. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." He had told her. What did he mean by that, exactly? Rey didn't know.

She didn't know many things, such as the climate on Kashyyyk. Not even an hour after landing, she was met with a tall man clad in all black. Hidden by the shadows of the trees, it took Rey a few seconds before making out his features and suddenly, she recognized him. He had dark brown eyes and full lips, his face framed by black curls. "Kylo Ren," she breathed, reaching for the lightsaber hooked to her belt. "You won't be needing that," he said, his tone nonchalant as he moved closer, stepping over the large roots of the trees surrounding them. "They say you deserted. The First Order is looking for you." Rey frowned, stepping back a bit as he moved closer. He was tall, just like she remembered, and his clothes, slightly tighter than the ones he was wearing on the Star Killer base, were hugging his lanky frame nicely. Kylo Ren was an attractive man, but a bad one. And just like she remembered, it was hard to guess what he was thinking. Ever since their encounter on the _Finalizer_ , Rey's mind was often occupied with thoughts of him. When she spoke about it to Luke, he'd explained that when Kylo had tried to get the map from her mind, he had to pour some of his energy into her and when she resisted, she did the same to him.

 _"It's some kind of connection,"_ Luke had told her. _"Bonds like this fade over time if you don't feed them. You need not to worry about it, young Padawan."_

Still, she was worried, because when Kylo moved closer, she could feel the waves his power made in the Force. Her signature felt like the gentle ripples a pebble made in the water. His was a ravaging tsunami. "You've grown," he said, his voice soft as he joined his hands behind his back, watching her intently. "Why have you come, Rey?"

As much as Rey hated Kylo Ren for everything he had done, she felt her stomach twist in knots as he said her name. She opened her mouth and found herself speechless when she realized the truth.

She had no idea what the hell she was doing here.


	2. A Storm Is Coming

**A/N:** Thank you for all the favorites and the follows! I haven't written a fic in over five years and I just couldn't resist the temptation to write something about my new favorite ship. I know there isn't a lot that happens in this chapter, but it's slowly gonna happen, I promise you guys! I hope you enjoy it. xo

 _Ever since his disappearance, Kylo hadn't doubted the reasons for it. When he realized just how much Supreme Leader Snoke was controlling him, and when he realized that no matter how hard he worked and trained, he would never become as powerful as he wanted. He'd disappeared nearly a month after the Star Killer base was destroyed, once he was able to move by himself. He'd refused the medidroid's offer to make the scar Rey had left on his face disappear; it was a constant reminder of his failure and simply fed his power every time he looked at his own reflection. He found himself on Kashyyyk, home planet to the Wookiee species who had been exterminated even before his mother was born. Kylo Ren knew all about it. Chewbacca had spent an evening telling him about Order 66, and how he went back looking for his family only to find death and desolation. It had taken the male a few days to get settled in one of the old huts that hadn't been destroyed by the Galactic Empire, but once he got used to the tropical climate of the planet, he found himself enjoying the solitude._

He knew that solitude was no more as soon as he felt Rey's signature on the planet. The feeling hadn't changed; against Kylo's dark energy, Rey's was pure and gentle. The simple thought of seeing her again after all this time made the former commander nauseous, and he had to take a deep breath before moving outside his hut and towards the source of the disturbance in the Force. Glancing up at the sky, he frowned. Black clouds were rolling in faster than he'd expected and he knew that the storm was coming. Storms on Kashyyyk were a rare occurrence: in the year he'd spent on the planet, he only saw half a dozen of them and knew just how violent they could get. The ripples Rey made in the force were enough to nearly knock the air out of Kylo's lungs. Her sole existence made him uneasy in ways he couldn't explain because unlike Ben Solo, Kylo Ren never loved anyone and wasn't loved by anyone. Lightsaber hooked to his belt, he traveled towards her, feeling her getting closer and closer. He didn't really know what he was going to do once he found her, but he knew he needed to find her before she did. Not doing so was a threat to his safety; he didn't know what her intentions were and it was probably the most stressful situation he'd been ever since his arrival on Kashyyyk. It was only a handful of minutes later that he found her standing in a clearing, an old X-Wing behind her.

"Kylo Ren," she said, her voice soft as she looked at him. She hadn't changed much since the last time, but instead of the scavenger outfit, she was wearing grey robes and pants that stopped at her mid-calf. Her hair was still tied in those three buns, a few wild strands framing her face. He saw her reaching for her lightsaber and made a dismissive movement of his hand, scoffing under his breath. "You won't be needing that," he simply said. He was armed, yes, but he didn't have the intention of using it against her. Kylo wasn't angry like he used to be. On this planet, he was no longer Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order. He was just a man that belonged in the Darkness. "They say you deserted. The First Order is looking for you." Her voice was calm, but he could perceive a small hint of fear in it as he moved closer. He didn't care about the First Order. They could all burn, for what he cared.

"You've grown," he said as he watched her, his hands joined behind his back. He could see that she'd gained muscles from her training, and she wasn't as thin as she was when he'd taken her onto his ship. She really had the body of a woman, he thought. Kylo took a breath, eyes narrowing lightly as he spoke again. "Why have you come, Rey?" The male asked, stopping when he was a few feet from her. She couldn't answer him, her mouth opening but no words coming out.

It was the first time he'd ever said her name and Gods, it felt so strange.

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him the real reason she was here was to bring him back to the Resistance. To his mother and his uncle. Rey didn't know why, but there was something deep inside her that begged her to bring him back. To bring _Ben Solo_ back home. She closed her mouth, biting the inside of her cheek for a moment. He finally looked back up at her and she could see his face more clearly now that he wasn't hidden by the thick shadows of the trees. He was handsome, much like his father before him. The only difference between now and then was the scar that crossed his face. A scar **she** left. Rey swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. He spoke again, a strange smirk stretching on his lips.

"Why are you here, little thing?" Kylo Ren asked.

"I want to know why you reached out to me," she replied, her voice more confident, now. "Why did you tell me, of all people, where you were?"

Kylo watched her quietly for a moment. "Because anyone else would've taken me straight to my mother," he replied. "I know that's what you tell yourself. That you're going to bring me back to Leia Organa and that I will be redeemed for all the things that I've done." He laughed, and it felt as if venom was flowing through her veins for a moment. "Oh, Rey. I can't be redeemed."

She bit her bottom lip. Rey knew very well that if his mother hadn't been the leader of the Resistance, he would be executed as soon as she brought him back. Ben Solo was somewhere deep inside Kylo Ren. She just had to find a way to bring him back. "Your mother misses you. She misses Ben Solo." Rey said, clenching her fists lightly. "She believes there's still good in you."

"Leia Organa is old and foolish just like Han Solo before her. Ben Solo is _dead._ "  
"Ben Solo isn't dead. He's part of you."  
"He might be a part of me, but he's not worthy of being."

Rey sighed softly. She knew that battle was a lost cause. Turning around, she started walking. She knew where she was, and knew that about a mile from where she'd landed, there was an old bunker built into the side of a small mountain. Chewbacca had given her the exact coordinates and she knew that if she walked into a straight line for a mile, she would find the door.

"I hope you know where you're headed. There's a storm coming and once it hits, you won't be able to take off without being blown to bits." Kylo spoke over the howling wind, and she knew that it was only moments before the storm would hit.

 _Joke's on you_ , she thought.

"Are you going this to anger me, or are you just stupid, girl?" She heard Kylo's voice over the wind and turned to look at him. His fists were tightly clenched on the sides of his body and she could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Why in the Galaxy would I care about angering you? You don't own me." Rey scoffed, shaking her head before continuing on her path. She heard him again, but a loud thunderclap covered whatever he said. Without a word, Rey continued towards the bunker, hoping it would keep her safe.

Not only from the storm, but also from him.


	3. The Bunker

**A/N:** I have to say that there isn't much that's happening in this chapter, but it's only because I didn't feel like it was appropriate to throw in smut just yet. I promise you guys that it's gonna happen in the next chapter because angry sex really is the best sex. (andi'mtotaltrashsorryaboutit) Thank you guys for being patient and following my story! As always, reviews are gladly appreciated! Enjoy, xoxo.

 _She ran for as long as she could, her lungs feeling like flames in her chest. She felt the burning sensation of a branch slicing her arm open as she ran but she couldn't stop. What if Kylo Ren had followed her? She knew very well that she didn't stand a chance against him. Even if she had followed Luke's training, he was a Knight of Ren. He was a commander of the First Order, and this time, he wasn't injured. It took a few minutes before she found was she was looking for; an old symbol of the Jedi Order carved in the stone of a mountain. It led to the door she was told about; an old bunker built into the rocks. When she pulled the door open, she let out a relieved sigh. Quickly, she pulled it close and locked it from the inside, hands reaching into her bag to pull out a flashlight. Before lighting it, she inhaled deeply to calm herself, catching her breath a little. Then, she pressed the button and looked around. It wasn't much, but it would be more than enough for now. She found a few jugs of water and enough packs of dried fruit and nuts to last her a few days and against the farthest wall, a palm-made bed. Rey tossed her bag on it, sitting down and reaching to find the small first-aid kit she kept on herself at all times. After cleaning the wound, she wrapped a bandage around her arm and_ finally _she could breathe._

 _She was by herself. She was safe._

The rain felt like thousands of minuscule, merciless jabs against his skin. Kylo stood there for a long moment, closing his eyes as he felt his hair sticking to his face. He had a hard time believing that he had just let her run off like that in the middle of the thick forest. He could still feel her signature in the Force, but as minutes passed, it grew weaker. The male started walking, following her presence and after walking for about a mile north, found himself hitting a wall. Literally. There was stone on his left and on his right, his fingers pressing against the cold rocky surface. He could feel her inside the mountain and that's when he realized. There was a bunker nearby. He'd heard stories about them, built into the ground and into the stone by Wookiees who hoped to survive extinction when Order 66 was activated. For a few minutes, he walked along the stone and found the door when he was hit by her signature. Knocking against it, he yelled over the thunderclap.

"Let me in, Rey."

He could hear her voice. It was muffled by the thickness of the metal, but he did.

"Why should I? You'll kill me."  
"If I truly wanted to kill you, you would be dead already."

He had a point, and after a moment of waiting, he heard the loud _clang_ of the door as she unlocked it and pushed it open. Kylo walked inside, dark eyes glancing at her hand. She was reaching for her lightsaber and with an annoyed sigh, he shook his head. "You can put that away," Kylo said, pulling his own saber from his belt and handing it to her carefully. "Take mine, if it makes you feel any better." Eyeing him carefully, Rey rose a brow. "You trust me with your light saber?" She asked him, her eyes not wavering. "You wouldn't be able to wield it, anyway." Kylo replied, his dark eyes on her for a long moment. "It only responds to me. Anyone else trying to use it would end up being injured. Or worse." He said, shrugging a shoulder dismissively. With this, Rey took his saber and walker over, putting it into her bag for safekeeping. She knew very well he didn't need a lightsaber to kill her, but part of her hoped that he wouldn't Force-choke her if she accidentally offended him. Kylo's dark eyes glanced at the bandaged wound on her arm- he knew about those, the branches were merciless when it came to scratching at human flesh. He'd learned his lesson quickly after his first arrival on the Wookiee planet and a few scars on his legs and arms were the proof of that. They weren't half as deep and painful as the scars she'd left on his body, but they were there. When she sat back down on the palm bed, he pulled his shirt off his body, wringing it a bit before hanging it on the corner of the shelf where there were dried fruits. He could feel her eyes on him and looked over, catching her glancing away.

"I wouldn't be as wet if you'd followed me the first time," he said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I've been living here long enough to know when a storm is going to hit and yet you only refused because you thought I was going to kill you." He scoffed, almost snickering. "How naive of you to think that I'd need to lure you back to my own home to kill you."

"I wonder whoever gave me the idea that you wouldn't kill me. You don't exactly have the best track record." She replied, nearly glaring at him.

"Snoke gave me orders to kill you if necessary," Kylo replied, his tone even and calm.

"If it had been up to me, I would've taken you as my apprentice. But of course, you wouldn't have it that way." He continued, dark eyes scanning her features, stopping on her pink lips for a moment before looking away, almost offended by himself. "You are too drawn to the Light to be even slightly tempted by the Dark."

Kylo didn't even know why he was having this conversation with her. After all, he belonged to the Dark side and he knew damn well that she was _too good_ for that. Leaning against the cold stone wall, he closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the loud rumbling of the thunder. He could feel her thoughts and realized she hadn't realized that everything that was going on through her head was hurled towards him. Huffing, Kylo glanced over at her, tilting his head.

"You believe you're not afraid of anything. That there's no anger. No emotion. Only _peace._ " He said, mocking the Jedi Code. "But you are afraid and angry. You're angry because anyone you've ever loved is dead. Or has abandoned you."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Rey spat, and he felt her thoughts leaving his head, as if she'd closed her mind to him. And even though she did, her presence still made him feel nauseous. He took a breath, sliding down to sit on the ground and crossed his legs. The night was going to be long, Kylo Ren realized as she pulled a blanket out of her bag and tossed it at him. "You're wet. You'll catch a chill," she said. He could still feel annoyance in her voice but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Sighing, he wrapped it around his shoulders. Of course, his ego was too big for him to thank her. When he looked over at her, she was laying down with her back towards him, using her bag as a pillow.

This was probably going to be one of the longest nights of his life.


	4. An Ounce of Empathy

**A/N:** I'm sorry I lied. ; v ; I simply felt as if adding smut after this chapter would make it ridiculously too long and it just felt innapropriate to shove a sex scene after important fluffiness that is important to the story and the chemistry that's slowly building between them. I promise the smut will be coming soon! (hehehe.) Thanks for reading!

 _After a long moment without speaking, Kylo and her ended up talking about the reason he found himself on Kashyyyk. He'd explained how Order 66 had gotten most of the Wookiees killed, except Chewbacca, and it was the reason why there wasn't anyone else on the planet. At least, that's what he thought, and he hadn't seen anyone in a year so it further encouraged his theory. Rey asked questions, and he answered most of them with an even tone. It was hard to really know what he was thinking, and even though Rey tried a few times to catch glimpses of what was going on in his head, she hit a wall every single time. After the third try, she gave up, letting out a quiet sigh as she shifted on the palm-made bed, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knees as they spoke. The uncomfortable sensation was slowly fading; he could feel her in the Force, but her presence wasn't making him as nauseous as before. He sat on the floor still, the thin blanket still wrapped around his shoulders._

"Did you want to kill me? Last time, in the forest."

The change of subject was quick, making Kylo frown lightly. He didn't want her to go looking into his thoughts like he knew she could. I never wanted to kill you, he thought.

"It would've been foolish of me to kill someone so strong in the Force," he replied. "That is why I wanted to take you as my apprentice, but I doubt Snoke would've allowed it."

"But you would've brought me to Snoke if he ordered you to."

He took a sharp breath, clenching his jaw.

"Orders are orders. I had to obey them even if I didn't agree with them."

Maybe, but he would've tried his damn best to avoid getting her killed simply because killing her, when she was so strong, was a stupid decision. Maybe Snoke would've listened to him if he tried to plead his case.

"He would've had you killed because he considers anyone who isn't allied to him a threat."  
"I wouldn't have let him have me. Over my dead body." Rey said, cracking a smile.

Kylo himself had been threatened by his Master more than once, especially during his first years an an apprentice. He was power hungry and ambitious, but stubborn and hot-headed. He was angry. Angrier than he'd ever been in his entire life. As he lost himself in his thoughts, Rey kept her eyes on him. She kept wondering about him, about Ben Solo. Had he ever been in love? Had anyone ever fell in love with him? She wondered about him for a moment and caught herself, pinching her lips. How could she think about him in that way, after all he did? She hoped he hadn't felt her thoughts; she couldn't let him believe that she felt something for him, whatever it was. Rey's face was even more beautiful when it was light up by a smile, he noticed. He was quick to brush that thought out of his mind; she was supposed to be the enemy, after all. For a moment, they say in silence and he simply tried to see if he could catch a stray thought coming from her. The connection they shared, while they were on opposite sides, was the strongest he'd ever felt.

"Why are you thinking about me so much?" He asked when he felt that her mind was filled with questions about him. "If you wonder about me, you simply have to ask."

"I was thinking about you, before." She'd answer. At least she was honest, Kylo realized. "When you weren't Kylo Ren. When you were Ben Solo."

His heart nearly dropped in his stomach. It was so strange to hear her say that name so softly, it felt as if he was stabbed right in the chest. Her eyebrows furrowed and she spoke again, frustrated.

"How does a prodigal son become a monster like you?"

Kylo's jaw clenched so hard, he thought his teeth would shatter. "The Darkness. It eats at you like a virus. If you're tempted, just for a split second, and someone reaches at you during that moment of weakness, you're doomed." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Don't you have an ounce of empathy left?"  
"I don't know about empathy, but I know how you feel. That loneliness. That anger." He said, dark eyes scanning over her face.

"Get out of my head!"

Rey's voice was loud, defensive. She'd stood from the bed as she spoke, her fists clenched tightly. Kylo shifted, moving from the cold stone floor.

"Oh, little thing. I don't have to be in your head to know that. It's written all over your face. You're human, and humans have emotions like no other species."

Rey looked away, scoffing. "Then why are you denying your own emotions, Kylo?" She spoke again, looking down at him. "All that anger. That self-doubt, that—"

She gasped sharply. She didn't even see him move.

"DON'T EVER PRETEND LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" He yelled, his face barely inches from her.

Rey could see it in his eyes, that anger she spoke about. It was a burning rage that boiled underneath his skin, yet she couldn't pinpoint why he was so angry all the time. He let go of her, a hand running through his damp hair as he turned around. Kylo's anger was palpable, his presence in the Force feeling as if she was wearing five layers of wet clothing. She sat back down, swallowing thickly as she watched him pace around the small area of the bunker.

"You're so goddamn frustrating!" He groaned, his large hand running over his face. "I want to hate you, but I can't because I'm so obsessed by you and your power. I can't stop picturing your face in my dreams, and I want to hate you because I can't control my thoughts when I'm around you."

"You don't need to control your thoughts." She said softly, looking at him.  
"I have to, because they're filled with images of you." Kylo spoke quietly.

"Why was he being like this?" Rey thought. The intensity in his presence was bearing down on her like a thousand bricks. She looked at him, studying him before doing something she had no idea that she'd ever do. She reached out, grabbing his hand gently. Kylo didn't move even away, simply standing. When Rey put her hand on his, though, he felt as if an electroshock went through his body. Her skin was warm against his, and soft. Close enough, he could smell her- she smelled of fresh air and sand and something sweet like fruit. Rey felt it too, that shock, like a lightning bolt connecting them

"What are you doing?"  
"I- I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away then, shaking her head as if coming out of a vision.

After a few long moments, she snapped out of the images of him along with the familiar feeling he gave her. She didn't what feeling that was or where it came from, biting the inside of her cheek. She'd done the absolute unthinkable. She was lucky he hadn't killed her. Rey's proximity was interesting, to say the least. Kylo couldn't help but to look at her, to admire her traits. Her skin was tanned by Jakku's sun, and she seemed older- no, wiser than the last time they'd met. As they touched, he could see visions of him running through her mind and was somewhat pleased by it. Looking as she pulled her hand away and apologized, Kylo frowned lightly in confusion.

"Why?" He asked, lacing his fingers together. "Are you apologizing because of what's going on through your head?"  
"You have no business there," she replied in a soft mumble.

"I didn't need to get in your head, little thing." He spoke, quite enjoying calling her that way. "All these thoughts, it was like you hurled them towards me. I didn't even use the Force to see in your mind." He said calmly, scanning over her features. He could feel her using her powers to keep him out of her head, ripples of the Force moving against him. "I'm not doing anything. I don't have any assignments and I'm not on a mission. I don't need information from you, Rey." He said, tilting his head a bit as he ran his fingers through his black curls.

"Does it bother you?" Kylo asked, dark eyes on her as he reached to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

It was the most gentle he'd ever been with anyone, and for a second, he wondered what was going on with him.

"Am I scaring you by being so close?"  
"I just don't understand what you're doing, or why you're doing it." She said softly, meeting his eyes, trying to search his mind for any reasoning. She could only see an image of her own lips. She knew he'd thought about them before, but why?

"I'm just trying to be civil," Kylo said, pulling his fingers away reluctantly. "Or would you rather we go back to threatening to kill one another?" He asked, his lips stretching in an actual smile.

It was a rare sight, and something Kylo Ren rarely ever did. "Personally, I would prefer the former."

Rey shook her head lightly. "I'm just not used to this side of you."

He saw the way her face changed, an expression of surprise in her eyes when she saw him smile. Rey would consider herself lucky; most of the time, he was wearing a mask, only removing it when he was in his private quarters. She was lucky to have seen his face, back when she was his "guest" on the ship. He'd indulged and still didn't know why he'd shown her his face.

"You barely know me," Kylo said. "That is why you're not used to me."

(( **A/N²** : In the first draft, when Kylo gets angry, he getsphysical with Rey but I just felt like it wasn't something he'd do simply because he only ever got physically violent with men in the movie so imagining him getting physical with a woman just felt wrong and thus I rewrote the scene. xo.))


	5. A Fire That Burns

**A/N:** Be prepared for the reason why this fic has an M rating. xoxo. ((aka there's smut in this chapter y'all.))

 _"What do you dream about?" She asked quietly once they sat next to each other on the ridiculously small bed. Rey's eyes were dark, but the soft light of the lantern they'd lit up was enough to make them sparkle lightly._

 _"I dream about a lot of things," Kylo had replied softly, dark eyes glancing down at his laced fingers. He pinched his lips for a moment before looking back at her. "You've had nightmares about me. You care about what happens to me." It wasn't a question, he realized. He knew she could probably feel it through their connection and didn't deny it._

 _"Belonging to the Dark side doesn't mean I'm heartless," he said slowly, pinching his lips once again.  
_ _"And yes, I did have dreams about you. They weren't always nightmares, though." He smirked lightly, eyes on her._

 _"What do you dream about?" Rey asked, tucking her legs underneath her body._

 _"A lot of things," he said slowly, straightening his back. "I dream of the night you left me in the snow. I dream of Snoke having you killed. I dream of you being mine." Kylo let out a sigh, shaking his head. "You're constantly on my mind and it's unbearable. You're supposed to be my enemy. I shouldn't be dreaming the things I am dreaming of. Or thinking about you as much as I do."_

 _"_ _But you were like me, once. We were on the same side."  
"We we never the same, little thing. I was never really good to begin with."  
"You could have been good."_

 _Kylo looked at her for a long moment without speaking, simply watching her. They could be civil, he thought. They could probably spend a night in the same room without trying to murder one another. The male reached, his fingertips gently running along her jawline as he looked at her. "Do you believe that you could've saved me from Snoke?" He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he pulled his hand away. "I let Darkness swallow me, Rey. I let it and I didn't even fight back. Even your Light, as bright as it is, won't be enough to save me."_

It was hard to believe how truly human he looked as he spoke. The last time she'd seen him, she compared him to a monster. _A monster in a mask._ And now, he was as human as she was. Reaching, Rey put her hand on Kylo's, her eyes meeting with his.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, genuinely.  
"You're not the one who has to apologize," Kylo Ren replied, shaking his head a little.

She was surprised that he didn't pull away, their proximity making their connection even stronger. She could feel him in the Force and noticed how the anger that usually emanated from him wasn't as strong, now. For a moment, they sat in comfortable silence and then, Kylo spoke again. "You've grown," he said as he looked back at her. "You're not that scavenger from Jakku, anymore."

"Funny what happens to people, when they leave Jakku," Rey replied, her lips almost stretching into a smile. She turned, raising her eyebrows at him. "You changed, too." Kylo's eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. "What about me?"

"I don't think you really are that monster people talk about."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"If you had been, I would be dead by now."

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he could taste the iron of his own blood on his tongue. She was right- he'd changed. He didn't exactly knew how or why it had happened, but he did. He didn't want to kill her. Not when she was so close to him. Not when he could feel her breath over his skin when she leaned closer, her lips just inches from his face. When he turned and looked at her, his eyes found her lips. They were pink and smooth, stretched into a slight smirk. When his mind brushed against hers, her voice resonated in his head. _Do it,_ she thought. _You want to._ And Gods, did he want it. He realized that on this planet, they weren't part of anything. Not the Resistance, nor the First Order. They didn't belong to the Light or the Dark side of the Force. On Kashyyyk, they were simply Rey and Kylo, and that realization was what pushed him to do what he never thought he would.

Kylo Ren's large hands were quick to cup her face and pulling her closer, his lips crashing against hers in a rough kiss. He didn't want to wait, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Rey had welcomed him, her fingers sliding into his black hair and grabbing handfuls of it. She tasted sweet, much like the fruit he could find in the forest surrounding the area where he lived. She moaned into the kiss and easily, he pulled her on top of him, one arm wrapping around her waist. With their mouths pressed against each other, their minds opened to one another and he could sense just how much she'd wanted this. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It wasn't filled with love or tenderness, but with lust and frustration. When he pulled away, Kylo was breathless. Her lips were red, swollen and tender.

"You're so goddamn frustrating," he mumbled against her lips.

"Oh, you like it." Rey smirked, catching his bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a tug.

She was well aware that if Luke ever found out about what she'd done, he would give her the biggest scolding of her life. She didn't care. At least, not for now.

"I don't particularly enjoy how weak you make me feel, little thing." Kylo said, taking a deep breath.

She was so sure of herself and it was probably what frustrated him the most. He was so used to people being completely submitted to him, shaking in fear at the idea of getting him angry. Everyone around him was ready to obey to whatever he barked from underneath his mask. And there she was, the Jedi girl with no intention to listen to what he'd tell her. "But aren't you the slightest annoyed by how weak I make you?" Kylo questioned her, pressing his lips against her jaw, teeth grazing slowly against her skin. "Passion isn't something you're allowed to feel. Love is a weakness."

"Good thing I'll never love you."

"If you didn't love me in the slightest, you wouldn't have responded so well to the kiss I gave you."  
"If you didn't love me in the slightest, you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did."

Although her outfit had always been loose, he had a good idea of what her body looked like underneath the layers of clothing; as he slid his hands along her body, he felt the curves of her hips and waist, thumbs brushing just underneath her breasts when he stopped.

"I wouldn't underestimate passion too much, if I were you," he said.  
"I never said I was underestimating it," Rey replied, looking back at him.

"It's not necessarily love," he said, dark eyes watching her face for a moment. His thoughts were running through his mind; the need to feel her body pressed against his, to feel the warmth of her skin against his own. He wanted to know the sensation of her breasts pressed against his chest, wanted to know just how nice his name would sound when she moaned it. Then, he pushed the thoughts away, closing his mind to her when he felt her brushing against it. She pressed her lips against his once again, hard and rough, and Kylo groaned, the sound muffled by her mouth. Shifting slightly, he gasped when she rolled her hips down against him, pressing herself against his erection. "Rey," he said against her mouth, pulling away. "Rey, I won't." He shook his head slowly, dark eyes looking up at her. "I won't have you unless you truly want me to."

"Do you want me, Kylo?" She asked breathlessly, her hands moving from his hand and onto his shoulders.

Kylo breathed deeply but for a second, felt as if he was choking. As if being close to Rey was the only way he could breathe properly. How could a girl like her have such an effect on him, he thought. His mind opened to her simply because he couldn't bring himself to speak those words out loud, hurling his thoughts towards her. _I do,_ he thought, never breaking eye-contact. _I want you, Rey._

"Then take me."

It was so much easier to communicate with her when he allowed her into his mind, Kylo connection was incredibly strong, and when they opened themselves to one another, it became even more powerful. Gently, Kylo moved to lay her on her back, his fingers undoing her belt before stripping her from her clothes, tossing them in a corner of the makeshift bed. His lips found hers again and he kissed her, again and again, his mouth more gentle on her now. He felt her fingers hooking in the waistband of his pants, working them down his thighs and he only broke the kiss when he kicked his clothes off, chuckling lightly as they flew a few feet from where they were. __

 _Do you feel it too?_ She thought, looking up at him. _The fire?  
_ "It burns softly," Kylo said, leaning closer to her, pressing his hardness against her lower stomach. __

She slid her hands up from his toned stomach to his neck and pulled him closer against her, entire body engulfing in the flames of his touch. She'd never experienced anything like this; the fire wasn't painful, but it felt like a craving. He was larger on stature than her, and as she wrapped her ankles around his legs, she could tell how strong he was physically. And he looked better out of his dark tunic, she realized. He was beautiful, even with the scar that tore his face in half- it was almost a representation of the way she thought of him: a lost boy torn and tugged at both ends, and she wanted to be his escape from it all, the light and dark.

 _The fire, it's soothing_ , he thought.

It really was the most soothing sensation he'd ever felt, feeling her skin against his own, her breath against his neck. Out of her layers of clothing, she seemed so small- not vulnerable. Just small and delicate, even though he knew well that she was not to be underestimated. Kylo looked at her, large hands cupping her face as he pressed his lips against hers in a breathless kiss. For a moment, it seemed as if there was no good or bad side, nor Light or Darkness. There was just them, embracing, surrounded by the mute sound of pouring rain and growling thunderclap.

 **A/N²:** The smut will continue in the next chapter so [Scar voice] be prepared.


	6. Warmth

**A/N** : Fffff- Thank you, edaugerdas, for letting me know that fanfiction dot net basically ate the editing. Here's to hoping it won't poop itself again.

Kylo Ren had decided to forget on which side she was on; for this night, and maybe some more, he'd pretend she was just Rey. Not a Padawan, not an ally of the Resistance. She was just Rey, as he was just Kylo Ren. Not a commander of the Knights of Ren, nor Supreme Leader Snoke's pupil. He could hear her thoughts in his head, and without a word, shifted. He was careful- almost tender, when he reached between them, slowly lining himself up properly before finding himself inside of her. Kylo gasped, her tight warmth a pleasant surprise.

 _Is this alright?_ He thought, dark eyes watching her face intently.  
 _This feels nice,_ she replied, her voice resonating in his head.

It was the first time he'd ever had sex with another force-sensitive, and honestly, it was mind-blowing. The fact that they were connected, not only physically, but also mentally, put Kylo in a mental state that he couldn't even describe. As she wrapped her legs around him, he started moving, hips pressing against hers. He let out a quiet noise, hands holding up his weight as he settled into a steady pace. He let out a quiet hiss when she dragged her nails across his back, leaving angry red marks behind her. "More," she breathed into his ear, and Kylo indulged, thrusting into her roughly. He sucked a mark at the junction of her neck and jaw, his teeth against her skin for a second before he pulled back. For a moment, his eyes were dark; the same darkness they'd been back when they fought one another on the Star Killer base. But they weren't filled with hatred, they were filled with desire and lust for her. She felt so amazingly good, and he was glad that the first human contact he'd had in almost a year was this one. Clenching his jaw once again, he groaned against her skin, mumbling her name quietly.

"Say it," she said.  
"You not in a position to ask for anything," Kylo replied, his hips meeting with hers.

What happened next took Kylo by surprise. He knew she'd used a little help from the Force to flip them over, finding herself straddling his waist for a moment before she sunk back down onto his cock with a loud moan. Chuckling softly, Rey looked back down at him. "Who's in no position, now?"

"Oh, please." He scoffed, raising a dark brow at her. "Just see how deep I reach inside you while you're like this. We'll see who's in no position."

Rey moaned softly as she circled her hips down against his, her hands flat on his chest. When she caught a glimpse of him biting down on his bottom lip, she leaned down and kissed him. "Stop doing that," she said. "That's mine to bite."

"Yours?"  
"Yes, _mine._ "

He was honestly amused and quite pleased to hear her say such a thing, his lips stretching in a smile. Kylo Ren never smiled, and he knew that this tenderness he showed wasn't _him._ It was a different person, and he didn't really care. He didn't care if, for a night, he was only Kylo Ren in name. His hands moved, resting on her waist as he guided her slowly, dark eyes watching her. It was hard, wanting to take in so much of her but not being able to do so in one look. _Why are you so goddamn beautiful?_ He thought as he watched her, one hand sliding up, caressing her breasts gently. _Why is it so hard to hate you?_ She didn't answer his thoughts, simply continuing the slow, teasing movement of her hips. Kylo reached, pressing his thumb against her clit. When he did, she let out the most beautiful noise he'd ever heard. She tilted her head back, her eyes closing as she looked completely blissful. As he circled his thumb against her nub, he felt her clenching around him and groaned, clenching his teeth. And a few moments later, she gasped sharply, brown eyes looking at him.

He could feel it through their connection before it even happened, her walls tightening around him as she arched her back. The moan that left Rey's lips was like music to his ears, her voice cracking lightly as her thighs trembled from the orgasm. He clenched his teeth hard, bucking his hips up into hers as he helped her ride out the high. She kept moving her hips slowly, her walls twitching with spasm of pleasure. Rey's chest was heaving as she breathed heavily, her hair sticking to her forehead. Kylo glared at her when she spoke, dark eyes on her as she rolled her hips down against his. "Fuck," he gasped. He rarely ever cursed; Snoke wouldn't have him taint the First Order with such language. "Rey," he gasped, feeling his lower stomach clenching as he got closer and closer to his peak. His eyes on her, he finally came undone with a loud moan, his back arching off the bed as he released deep inside her. For a long moment, she simply laid on top of him, her cheek pressed against his chest as she listened to his heart beating. Carefully, he reached and pulled the ties out of her hair, undoing the buns she kept it in. "You look nice with you hair loose," he mumbled softly, the pleasing bliss of his orgasm making him much nicer than he usually was. Huffing, Rey moved, grabbing the thin blanket and throwing it on top of them as she laid next to him, curling into his side.

"We should try to get to my hut tomorrow." Kylo said after a long silence.  
"I thought this was just for tonight."

"This bunker doesn't have food to last you for more than two or three days. There's no way to build a fire as it would burn all the oxygen it contains and you only have this ridiculous blanket to cover yourself with." Kylo spoke, closing his eyes and moving his free arm underneath his head. "If you want to stay here, do as you please. But tomorrow, I'll be heading back to my shelter."

They didn't speak for the rest of the night. Soon after, the silence was only disturbed by Rey's soft breaths. For hours, he laid in the darkness, listening to her breathing as if it was the most beautiful lullaby he'd ever heard. Eventually, when exhaustion caught up with him, Kylo Ren fell asleep, his arm wrapped tightly around Rey's shoulders.


	7. Rey and Kylo

**A/N:** I'm honesty writing this as it goes, so I don't exactly know what's going to happen with this fic. I will most likely end it in a way that allows you guys to imagine what happens and maybe write a sequel to it if I'm not too busy once college starts again. You can always leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you so much for favoriting/reviewing it. xo.

 _She'd woken up pressed against his body, his arm wrapped around her so tight she could barely move. When she finally turned around to face him, Rey saw his face in a state she'd never seen. He seemed peaceful as he slept, his breath slow and even. For long minutes, she observed him, reaching to brush her fingers over his cheek but changed her mind at the last second. He was still Kylo Ren, the man who had killed Han Solo. He was a murderer and there she was, laying naked next to him._

 _They found their way back to Kylo's hut on the night of the second day. Braving the storm was worth the firepit and the dry clothes he'd lent her once they were hidden from the rain, Rey thought. She sat in front of the fire for a long while, watching him as he occupied himself around his_ home. _He had enough food and water for the two of them, and his bed was more comfortable than the palm-made cot they'd slept on the night before. She tightened the cloak around her shoulders and found his scent on it, a mix of salt and rain and something that was completely his. Finally, when he was done with his task, he came and sat next to her at a respectable distance. They had talked for a while, and eventually, Rey asked him what he saw in his dreams about her._

 _"Sometimes, you're drowned in sunlight. It feels so real, it's like I could reach out and feel the warmth of your skin underneath my fingertips. I can hear your voice as if you were whispering straight into my ear. And sometimes, I feel the coldness of your skin, and I can see life draining from your eyes and I'm left powerless. I don't know if it's my fault but I'm left with this sensation that I can't explain."_

 _Rey's lips stretched into a slight smile. "It almost sounds as if you care about me."  
"Enough to dream about you dying and being fucked up by it."_

 _It was strange to hear him curse, but she didn't say anything about it. Looking over at him, she tilted her head, resting her chin in her hand. "I have dreams about you, too." She simply said, but he didn't question her about it. He didn't have to. He knew._

She'd been with him for two days and still, Kylo had a hard time coming to terms with reality. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to her, Rey insisted that she was a Padawan, that she was following the Jedi Code. And every time, it ended in an argument.

"I'm just so confused," Rey sighed as she ran a hand over her face.

Her hair was still loose from back when he pulled the ties from it, and because of the humidity, it curled lightly around her face. Wrapped around his black cloak, she looked beautiful, he realized.

"You dream about me. Saving you. Going back to the light. Being redeemed. But sometimes, you dream about me falling further into the darkness. You don't really know how you feel because the Jedi Code forbids human emotions like love and passion and all these things that the Sith Code thrives on. What you felt, when I was taking you. That was passion."

She frowned, tightening the cloak around her shoulders as if it was comforting her.

"But I don't want to be on the Dark side."  
"Then you can't feel what you felt last night."  
"But I _want_ to feel that."

Kylo could tell she was confused as she paced around, chewing on her bottom lip. Then, she stopped walking around and came back to sit next to him, sighing.

"Stop thinking about it so much," Kylo told her, his dark eyes on her. "You said so yourself; let's just be Rey and Kylo. We can do that again tonight, if you want."

Rey looked back at him in surprise and after a few seconds, smiled. "I do like being Rey and Kylo."

Gently, she reached and took his hand again. Kylo found the contact soothing, strangely. He never liked it when people touched him, whether it was by accident or not, but when it was Rey's skin against his, he enjoyed it. Of course, he would never admit it. "I like it, too." He spoke without really realizing it, biting his lip as soon as the words had left his mouth. "I didn't know you actually liked things," Rey said in a teasing tone. "I like a few things. I like hearing your voice when you ask me to take you," Kylo replied, dark eyes on her lips for a moment. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it gently. "I like hearing you say my name when I make you shudder with pleasure." She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. He could tell, from the feeling of her in his head, that she enjoyed it as much as she did. Gently, Kylo wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Let's be Rey and Kylo, again." She whispered against his mouth, her fingers pushing through his black hair. Slowly, he slid his hand underneath her clothes, his fingers tracing the line of her spine.

"Alright," he replied, kissing her again.


	8. Come With Me

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update, ugh. I literally hit a brick wall and had no idea where I wanted to take this, so I just wrote whatever came to mind and hoped for the best. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Kylo still had a hard time believing just how easy it was to let his guard down around Rey. It'd been almost an entire week since her arrival and the storm had stopped in the middle of the fourth day. He'd shown her how he got by, collecting rainwater to wash his clothes and walking down to the stream to clean himself. He didn't have soap or shampoo, but the clear water was enough to get rid of the sand and mud that stuck to his skin while he roamed around the forest while he trapped small animals. It was surprising that he hadn't lost that much weight since his escape from the First Order, Rey realized. He was thin, but also much more muscular that she'd expected. As she sat on the bed, she observed Kylo building a fire, only half listening to what he said until he moved closer to her.

"What if we went to another planet?" He said, dark eyes on her as he sat.  
"What?"  
"Leave Kashyyyk with me. Let's go to Coruscant."

For a moment, Rey seriously thought he was insane. But from the look on his face, she knew very well that he wasn't.

"There's over one trillion people there and only four people know my face."  
"But what if we get caught-"  
"The risk of getting caught here is far greater than the risk of getting caught on Coruscant."

For a moment, Kylo's face lit up with something Rey couldn't exactly describe. Then she realized it was _hope_. Hope to live an actual life without having to bathe in a river. Without having to hunt for food. Rey knew exactly what it was, living a life where small rations and water that was barely drinkable were considered food.

"I didn't know you cared enough to want me with you," Rey mumbled quietly.  
"I've been keeping you alive for nearly a week. Does that not mean anything to you?"

Rey bit her lip. She knew that for someone like Kylo, taking care of someone that wasn't himself was quite something. Still, she struggled with understanding just how much he cared about her. "I just- I thought you just did it because you didn't really have a choice. Since you said you didn't want me to die."

"I care about you, Rey." Kylo said, scoffing. She could see his expression change. He didn't seem angry, but if he was, it wasn't at her. "I would literally kill for you, don't you get that?" He moved, standing from the bed to pace lightly, running a hand through his black hair.

"Don't you understand how fucking scary that is for me?"  
"Kylo-"  
"I have spent twenty years without feeling _anything_ for anyone and all of a sudden, you come out of nowhere and you fuck me up."

When he spoke, Rey felt all the air leave her lungs. Standing from the bed, she closed the distance between them by wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. It made Kylo stop, but only because she hurled her thoughts towards him, hitting him like a brick wall. She didn't know what she felt and couldn't exactly put it in words, but she knew that no matter what system Kylo wanted to go to, she was willing to follow him to the opposite side of the Galaxy, as long as they were together.

"You really made a mess out of me, little thing."

She held onto him as tightly as she could, like she was scared that at any moment, he would be torn apart from her. She shook her head, stray tears falling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She didn't know exactly why, but the thought of Kylo leaving Kashyyyk without her was terryfying.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, only looking up at him after a few moments.

Gently, Rey reached up and brushed her fingertips along his face, following the trace of the awful scar she'd left. "I'm so sorry, Kylo."

She rarely ever said his name. Before landing on Kashyyyk, a week earlier, saying it felt like thick poison on her tongue. Now, it only felt strange. It belonged to a man she didn't know anything about, except from what their Force-bond allowed her to know. She knew that he wasn't Kylo Ren anymore, but he was nowhere near being Ben Solo. They stood for a long moment without speaking, until he broke the silence.

"I'm leaving Kashyyyk, Rey. With or without you."

"Yes," Rey said quietly. She bit the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath before looking up at him, dark eyes scanning over his face. "I'm coming with you."

 _Kylo Ren didn't know what came over him. What made him believe that a life with Rey was all he needed to be happy. Happy._ _Kylo hadn't felt happiness in years, and suddently, she came along and swept him off his feet. And then, she said yes. Yes to a life on Coruscant, among one trillion inhabitants. Smiling, Kylo pressed a quick kiss to her lips._

 _"Good," he said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."_


End file.
